


Prove It

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander throws down the gauntlet, and Spike's just the vampire to pick it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ash_carpenter).



"Spike, you got a package. But it better not be another one of those mystical flashy-thingies, cause last time it took me TWO HOURS to get that icky stuff off my face." Harmony glared at the blond, still not completely willing to forgive him for that. 

Spike walked over to the desk, eyeing the little brown box with a mixture of curiosity and no small amount of trepidation. Once bitten, and all that. But eventually curiosity, along with the delight that always accompanies receiving surprises in the mail, won out. He took the box and nodded at the girl. "Thanks, Harm. See you round, yeah?" 

She melted with the half-smile he gave her. "Um... sure. I get off at ten, actually. We could maybe catch a movie or have a late-" But he was already halfway down the hall, so she sighed and sat back down. 

Once he'd found an empty conference room, Spike locked the door and flung himself into one of the black leather office chairs. Say what you will about evil, they managed to have great taste in office furniture, he thought, setting his package down on the table. He fished his pocket knife from his coat and cut the sealing tape, then opened the flap. 

A minute passed before he opened one eye and peered at the innocent-looking cardboard. He reached out and poked it lightly. Nothing happened. "Well, at least it's not a destroy-the-world parcel," he muttered, although he couldn't help being a little let down at the rather ordinary box. Reaching in, he pulled a cell phone out and- a picture? A snapshot of two men kissing, and not a little chaste peck, either, but a full-fledged, tongues in each other's mouths, half a step from fucking in front of the camera kiss. 

"Well now, that's more like it!" But why would someone send him a snap of two blokes he didn't even know going at it like that? He might've suspected Angel, but a drawing of them as they used to be would've been more his style. The Watcher, then? Whoever it was obviously fancied him, that was for sure. They were probably trying to feel him out with this, give him a few ideas and see if he was interested. 

He flippped the picture over to see if anything was written on it, then set it aside and looked in the box for a note, but it was empty. Picking the photo up again, Spike studied it for a few minutes, wondering if he should be getting a clue from the men in it. One was blond and lean, clearly supposed to be him, while the other was dark and broad-shouldered, and if he squinted looked a little like- "Bloody hell," he breathed. "That's Harris!" 

The shrill ring of the phone on the table nearly made him drop the picture, and he answered it automatically. "Spike." A pause and then a dial tone and he scowled at the little instrument. "Stupid thing." Why would someone send it to him and then hang up as soon as he answered? 

It beeped and he looked down to see a text message appear: _I did my part, Blondie. Put up or shut up._ 

What the hell?!? He hit reply, about to send an angry message back, when a memory slammed into him.

_Dawn had gone to bed early, which left Spike and Xander waiting downstairs. They were passing a bottle back and forth while half-watching Goonies on the TV, but mostly talking about anything they could think of that would keep their minds off of the almost constantly present weight of grief. After a few hours, the topic had turned to sex and stories of different encounters, from the first time Anya decided to play dominatrix with the boy to Spike's own memories of sharing a bed with the Scourge of Europe. That had been what started it, actually, when Xander called bullshit on him. _

_"You can't be serious. When you say shared a bed, you mean-" _

_"Fucked, Harris. Jesus Christ, what'd you think I meant, had a soddin' sleepover with 'em?" _

_Xander had choked on his drink. "But... but Angel's part of that, isn't he? I mean, Giles always said- and he's not- I mean, you're not... are you?" _

_"Not what?" Spike had been losing patience with the boy by then, and it showed. _

_"Gay." _

_"Bloody hell, no!" Then he remembered about Red and added, "Not that there's anythin' wrong with it, of course. Just don't happen to be, is all." _

_Xander's frown had been almost comical in its confusion. "The how can you say that you fucked the Scourge if you and he were both part of it but neither one of you is gay?" _

_"Vampire, remember? An' all I said was that I'm not gay. Still not too sure about the poofter." When it looked like Xander was taking him seriously, Spike had sighed. "Look, not sayin' I'll fuck anythin' out there, but when you've spent as long as I have rattlin' around the world, there's worse things in bed than a choice bloke who knows what he's on about, yeah?" _

_That had shut the boy up but good. He'd gaped at Spike, mouth opening and closing without a word escaping for several minutes before he managed to squeak, "Did you like it?" _

_Spike had shrugged. "Sometimes. Depends on the bloke, don't it? Picked up some interestin' skills, at any rate." _

_He'd practically been able to feel the boy's heart accelerate at that. "Wh-what skills?" _

_"You hopin' for a demonstration?" One eyebrow had gone up, although he knew there hadn't really been any serious intent there._

_"No! Just curious, is all." _

_That was when he'd opened his mouth and gotten himself in trouble. "Learned how to press buttons, yeah? Can make any bloke I fancy cream his pants if I want." _

_Xander had stared at him before shaking his head. "You can not." _

_"Can so." _

_"Prove it." Somehow they'd devolved into ten-year-olds, and Spike still wasn't sure why he hadn't just gotten up and left. _

_But he hadn't. Instead he'd told Xander, "Don't see why you're so interested. Didn't think you were into that."_

_"I'm not. I'm just-" _

_"Curious?" Spike smirked and hadn't been able to resist firing back, "Just wonderin', is that it? Fine, then, prove it. You kiss any bloke you want an' show me the proof, an' I'll make one come in his pants for you." _

_Xander had thought about it before he nodded. "Fine. Except you have to do three." _

_"Fine." They'd shaken on it and gone back to drinking and discussing Angelina Jolie's ass. Three weeks later, Buffy was back and everything fell apart. Nothing had ever been said about the wager, and Spike had figured it was forgotten. _

__Apparently he was wrong. He looked from the phone to the picture and back again, then slowly typed in his response: _How long?_

_Two days. Then I'm coming to get my winnings. _The confidence in that statement made Spike grin, while at the same time sending a slight shiver down his spine. They'd never really spelled out what the stakes were, but he was pretty sure that they were sexual. If they hadn't been at the time, they damn sure were now. 

But he wasn't about to just roll over. If Harris thought he couldn't do this, he had another think coming._ To give me mine, you mean._The vampire smirked. He'd make sure the boy got proof, all right. _Haven't forgotten, _he texted back. _You'll have all the proof you need, don't worry about that._

_Yeah, whatever. Get to work, Blondie. And I'll expect proof for each one. _

__Spike spent several hours experimenting with the phone. He'd discovered that it was one of those nifty camera phones, and that it already came preprogrammed with an email address and phone number on speed dial, both of which he assumed were Xander's. Had to give Harris props for one thing- this little stunt had obviously been well-planned. Once he was satisfied that he knew how to work all the features, he set out to snare his first victim.


	2. Chapter 2

He stepped onto the elevator and hit the button for his floor, then turned to study the only other occupant. He'd definitely do for starters- easy on the eyes the way all his picks were, but while he might run into a challenge with at least one of the others, this should be a slam dunk. Eventually his scrutiny drew attention, and Lindsey looked up from his paperwork with a sigh. "What do you want, Spike?" 

"What, can't stare at a good-lookin' bloke anymore without bringin' the Inquisition down on my head?" 

The lawyer shut the case files with a snap, wondering why he'd ever agreed to Angel's stupid offer if this is what it was going to get him. "Oh yeah, very funny. Now, if you're through making fun of me, can I get back to- Spike!" 

The vampire had hit the emergency stop button and then kicked the floor panel in so they were effectively trapped. "What the hell did you do that for? I have a staff meeting on the Jacobs suit in ten minutes!" 

"Been workin' too much," Spike purred in a low voice, prowling slowly towards him. "Need to take some time off, stop an' smell the roses more, yeah?" 

"What I need is to get upstairs for my meeting!" Lindsey snapped. "And you've just made it so that I'm going to miss at least the first half of it, all so you can tell me to relax?!?" 

"No. Had somethin' else in mind as well." He reached down to take the files and briefcase from Lindsey's hands, then dropped them on the floor. 

"If those are mixed up, you're gonna be the one explaining all the extra billed hours on the cases to Angel, not me." The man glared at him until a subtle movement on the blond's part made him realize that he'd somehow gotten backed into one of the corners. "What, then? Just tell me whatever you want to say so I can get on with my work." 

Spike smirked, then grabbed hold of the suit lapels and hauled the other man in against him, lips crashing together almost violently. Lindsey brought his hands up, trying first to pry the vampire's hands off his suit, then push him away, but he was no match for Spike. A tongue swept across his lips, teasing the seam open until it slipped inside to stroke his own, coaxing him to join in almost against his will before suddenly disappearing. 

Lindsey stared at the vampire, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, where the tang of copper and cigarettes lingered. The small movement must've been some kind of signal, because he'd barely had time to realize what had just happened when Spike kissed him again. This time it was slower, more of a seduction than an assault, and when it ended, Lindsey's hands were curved over slender shoulders and there was barely an inch of space between them. 

An inch that quickly vanished when Spike shifted, his hands dropping to Lindsey's hips, bringing their bodies together. "Feel that?" he whispered, slowly pressing his cock against the other man's erection. "Want that, don'tcha?" 

Lindsey moaned and thrust back, panting softly. "Uh-huh." He pulled Spike down for another kiss, his tongue sliding past parted lips to rub against the blond's, reluctance giving way to eagerness at the thought of fucking at work. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done anything there, but it could well be the hottest. 

Spike bit his lower lip as he pulled back, then spun him around before he could blink. "Hands on the bars," he said in a low voice. Lindsey would've argued, but a thrust behind him sent heat flooding through his veins, and he had to grab the metal side rails just to stay on his feet. He was rewarded when a hand left his hip and slid down to rub over his cock. "Shhhh. No talkin' an' don't move," Spike ordered. 

Lindsey whimpered. Apparently that wasn't against the rules, because the vampire pressed against him, fingers slowly drifting up and down. "That's nice. Like hearin' that, almost makes me wanna forget about playin' with you an' just fuck you right here." He curled his hand around and squeezed. "Look down, pet, want you to see this." 

He glanced down, eyes widening at the sight of those long pale fingers against his dark grey trousers. Already a darker spot was forming on his pants, but that didn't seem to matter to Spike, who started slowly stroking him, jacking him off with a loose grip that made Lindsey groan. His dick twitched and the dark spot grew as a spurt of precome soaked his shorts.

Spike's thumb found the wet material and rubbed it in a slow circle. "Gettin' wet for me, just like a girl, ain'tcha? You'd make a pretty girl, Lindsey, all big eyes an' dark hair, make everyone wanna fuck you. Got half the office wantin' to fuck you as it is. An' you know what?" He tightened his grip slightly. "I think you know that. Think you get off on it, knowin' what you do to people. Don't you?" 

God, how did he know that? Lindsey moaned, his hands tightening around the railings, and Spike seemed to understand, because he started stroking him evenly again. Lips travelled up his neck to his ear, and a tongue darted out to trace the back of his earlobe, sending shivers through him. "Yeah, know you do. Little slut you are, gettin' off on everybody wantin' you. But I'm not the wantin' type- always been more for the action. Oughta strip you an' fuck you proper, too. Shove you down on your knees, make you suck me off... you'd like that, beg for more, too, wouldn't you?"

Lindsey's head was spinning, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Spike," he forced out in a hoarse croak. Instantly his hand stopped, holding him instead in a grip that was just this side of pain, and how sick was it that the little twinge was almost enough to make him come? 

"No talkin'," Spike warned him. "Do it again an' I'll stop. Wouldn't want that, wouldja?" 

Lindsey shook his head frantically, then moaned when Spike began to work him again, hand working over his dick until he thought he was going to scream. "Gettin' close, aren'tcha? Gonna come soon, pet? Yeah, can tell you are." A flex of his hips pushed a clothed erection against Lindsey's ass, and a low groan behind him was almost his undoing. "Gonna fuck you so good one of these days, pet." 

The rustle of cloth and the heavy panting of the human filled the car as Spike lowered his mouth to Lindsey's neck. He licked and nibbled his way to the base of the man's throat, sucking hard when he reached it. Fuck, he'd forgotten how good this could be, having his mouth right over the pulse point while a hard cock filled his hand. And when they wanted it... that was better than any drug could ever be. 

Lindsey gasped as Spike's mouth fastened on his throat, and the sudden working of lips against his skin sent him careening over the edge. His hips jerked as his dick swelled, then shot again and again, filling shorts and pants with sticky liquid that cascaded back over his shaft in a silky caress that seemed to wrench even more from him. He hadn't come in his pants since he was a kid, and it sure as hell hadn't been as hot as this! 

"Fuck, I think I have a new kink," he gasped once he could form words again. The vampire turned him back around and leaned in for a kiss, fingers idly stroking the sopping wet patch that marked his loss of control. 

"See? Little recreation never hurt anybody," Spike murmured against his lips, giving his softening cock a gentle squeeze before releasing him. 

Lindsey sagged back against the wall. His breath hitched in his chest as he struggled to regain his composure. "All work and no play, huh?" 

Spike chuckled. "Somethin' like that." He slid the phone out of his pocket and took a quick picture of the flushed, disheveled human just before the elevator began to move again. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Spike adjusted himself, then strolled out, casually licking the faint traces of Lindsey's climax from his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike was smiling when he knocked on the office door. After his success in the elevator, he'd decided to challenge himself a little bit. He heard the call to enter and walked in, waiting until the man at the desk looked up before asking, "Found anythin' good to fight?" 

Wesley looked up from his paperwork, arching an eyebrow. "This is a multi-dimensional evil law firm, Spike. There are no shortage of good things to fight, although you should probably check to see if they're clients first." 

"Right, can't go beatin' on the customers." Spike closed the door behind him, then glanced at the desk. "So, is it true you can get anythin' with those?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"The books. Heard you could pull any book you wanted up with 'em. Is it true?" 

Wesley glanced at the templates. "I have yet to discover anything they don't have access to." 

"How about unpublished material? Think they'd be able to bring somethin' like that up?" Spike walked over to the desk, fingers trailing over the thick spines. 

"I don't know about that," Wesley started, but paused when Spike picked one up and whispered something to the pages. He watched the vampire open the book and stare delightedly at whatever had appeared on the template, wondering what it could be that was the source of such obvious glee. 

Spike leafed through the book, then stopped on one page, gazing at whatever was there for a long minute. Finally he asked, "Angel ever draw anythin' for you?" 

Wesley thought briefly of paper that littered the floor, of sketches and a vampire obsessed with a blonde, of a friend driven to the brink of madness. "No, I'm afraid he hasn't. The Watcher's Diaries mentioned him- er, Angelus, that was, as being quite adept as an artist." 

"Yeah, guess you could say that." Spike set the book down and turned it around, then pushed it towards Wesley. 

A charcoal sketch of a young man filled the two pages. He was lying on his stomach, his eyes closed in what was clearly either sleep or the pretense of it, and from the slight smile that curved his lips, he was enjoying a very good dream. It was an extremely intimate portrait, one that only a lover could have created, and it took him a minute to recognize the distinctive cheekbones that were somehow softened by the longer, disheveled hair. "This is... you?" 

The blond nodded. "Asked it for one of Angelus' sketchbooks an' damned if it didn't pull up. Reckon the firm got its hands on the real thing at some point, then?" 

"They must have," he murmured, reaching out to trace the line of a pulled down sheet as it cut across a bare back. "It's- I knew he had talent, but this..." 

"Almost as good as life," Spike agreed. "Turn the page, then." 

Wesley did, then gasped at the sight of Spike sprawled out on a large bed, face up and awake this time. Very awake. He started to reach for the pencil drawing again, barely stopping himself before his fingers brushed one dark-colored nipple. "Good Lord," he breathed. 

The vampire smiled as he watched Angelus' art and his own natural sex appeal start to work its magic. "Liked to draw me like that," he said softly. "Always said I was prettiest ridin' the edge like that, used to make me wait for hours when he was sketchin'." 

His eyes drifted down the flat abdomen to the rampant erection and the elegant fingers that were wrapped around it. "I can imagine," he murmured. His imagination was rapidly filling in the details that must've accompanied the sketch- the rustle of sheets, the harsh panting of Spike as he drew closer to climax, the slick slurp of a hand on wet flesh... He flushed, grateful for the desk that hid his arousal from view. 

"Ever had someone watch you toss off?" 

Wesley shook his head. "I- My father frowned upon such activities." A shadow darkened his face when he thought about the one time he'd gotten caught. Fifteen, and he'd been constantly horny, so when his best friend sank to his knees in front of him, he hadn't thought twice. 

The pain that crossed his features caught Spike off-guard. He knew that kind of look and wanted to smooth it away, replace whatever had happened with a more pleasant memory. But that would have to be for later, he reminded himself. Had to tend to the bet now, and from the way the human smelled, it wouldn't be that difficult to do so. "Shame, that. Probably one of the hottest things a man can do, let someone else stand by an' watch while he wanks. Means showin' someone what you like, how you want it, the things that make you hard, which little tricks get you to shoot. Watch a bloke get himself off an' you can make him come in under two minutes afterwards, provided you're payin' attention." 

He stared at the hand wrapped around the hard cock, thinking about how often Angelus must've seen this sight to draw it so vivdly. "And did he pay attention?" 

"Oh yeah. Knew all the tricks. See, you watch someone an' you learn how he likes to be touched- how hard an' how fast, first when he's gettin' started an' then when he's hangin' on the edge. Get to watch their face, their eyes, how they look when they get to the point of no return, without bein' distracted by your own pleasure. That comes later, yeah?" 

Wesley sucked in a soft breath. He wondered what that would be like, to watch someone come undone before him and then do the same in front of them. Without thinking, his hand went to his crotch, gently rubbing his erection through his pants. "And you... have you ever watched someone, or were you always the one being watched?" 

The question was surprisingly perceptive, and Spike wondered why Angel hadn't seen that the Watcher wanted him. He was practically gagging for it, and he was almost sure to beg so very nicely. "Used to watch a bit," he admitted. "Never got to see the whole thing, though. Always got too hot to pay attention all proper-like, would start thinkin' about how the cock I was lookin' at would taste, or feel rubbin' against mine..." He reached down to adjust his prick, giving it a quick squeeze before glancing at the other man. "Ever tasted cock, pet?" 

"No," he whispered, thinking again about the way his friend's mouth had felt, how he'd taken as much as he could and moaned as if he loved it. Would Spike do the same? 

Spike turned the page, then planted his hands on either side of the book, leaning forward, his eyes fixed on the brunet. "It's like nothin' else. Hard an' sticky an' it fills your mouth up so you can't think about anythin' else," he purred in a smoky tone. "You can hear the bloke moanin' above you an' it sends chills right through you, cause you know how it feels when someone sucks your brains out through your cock, an' knowin' you're doin' that to him turns you on even more. Can get you so hot that you think you're gonna come when he does, just cause you've got a cock an' you know what it's like." 

Wesley's mouth had gone dry as soon as he'd seen the sketch on the page. Spike had been sketched in the middle of the act that he was describing, his lips wrapped around someone's dick, only a few inches of swollen shaft visible outside of his mouth. One of those hands that were resting on his desk was braced on a thigh, as though it was about to slide up and cup the tightly drawn balls, and Wesley wondered wildly how close the man in the picture was to coming. He pressed his hand down on his pants, feeling his own leaking cock twitch. 

"Can smell you, you know." The casual words made his cheeks blaze. Wesley snatched his hand away and looked up, then gasped at the sight of dark blue eyes, razor-sharp cheekbones and pink lips that were suddenly all too enticing. He'd never realized how very pretty Spike was, but now that he'd noticed, he couldn't seem to look away. 

Spike leaned forward, pausing when he was close enough for his breath to wash over Wesley's lips as he spoke. "Could give you that. Give you everythin' I told you about an' more. Wanna lay down for me an' let me watch you? Or get on your knees for me? Bet you'd come right when I did, wouldn't you? So excited by it, so hot for it that you'd follow me right over the edge." 

God, he shouldn't be this turned on by a simple description! He'd had Lilah in his bed, and they'd done any manner of filthy things, but somehow just hearing Spike talk about these relatively innocent acts made him harder than he'd been in a long time, and all he could do was breathe, "Yes." 

"Close now, aren't you? Just thinkin' about how it could be?" 

His breath caught and he nodded slowly. Two fingers slipped under his chin and Spike whispered, "Come for me," just before their mouths met. Wesley groaned and opened his mouth for the vampire's tongue and then arched up in his chair, fire shooting through him as he came. His orgasm ripped through him violently, only Spike's hands and mouth on him keeping him in one place as he shot over and over again, panting his pleasure against the blond's lips while he thoroughly soaked his pants with his release. 

When at last the kiss ended, he dropped weakly back against his chair, still struggling to catch his breath. He raised a shaking hand to his lips and stared at Spike, who was already drawing back, his hand sliding down to adjust his cock in his jeans again. Wesley knew he should offer to do something, to return the favor somehow, and he fully intended to once his bones quit being jelly, but by the time he gathered his wits enough to think of it, the vampire had already slipped out of the office. The book in front of him was still open to the drawing, though, and he couldn't resist tracing the shape of Spike's mouth around the pictured erection before he closed it and went to try to clean up. 

Out in the corridor, Spike pulled the phone out of his duster pocket. "That proof enough for you, then?" 

"Ohhh yeah," was the reply. "Fuck, don't think I've come that hard since-" 

"Your last wet dream about me?" 

"Shut up, blood breath." But there was no real heat in the words. "And if you try to tell me you're not gonna jack off the instant we hang off, we'll both know you're a liar." 

He smirked, then headed for Angel's office and the executive washroom there. "Never said I wasn't. Course, don't have to do it alone. Could always talk me through it, y'know..." 

Xander laughed. "Not yet. Have fun thinking about all the ways you're gonna pay me for that bet." 

Spike closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket, then muttered, "Not likely, pet." The hardest part might still be ahead of him, but he wasn't about to quit now. Not when it was just beginning to really get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

"You wanted to see me?" 

Angel glanced at Spike, then held up a finger. "Yes, I understand," he said into the phone, gesturing for the blond to come into the office. "No, of course not. Believe me, we'll take every ethical measure to ensure that your case is resolved the way you want it. Listen, I'm going to transfer you to my secretary and she'll set you up with an appointment with our best attorney." 

He punched a button, then set the phone back in the cradle and pushed another button. When the blinking light didn't budge, he scowled and tried two others. The low buzz of a dial tone filled the office, and Angel sighed. He picked the phone up and punched in the only extension he had memorized. "Harmony? Would you call Mr Laperan back and set up a meeting with Gunn for Tuesday? And please apologize for me hanging up on him. Thanks." 

Spike had watched the whole debacle with barely concealed amusement from the chair he'd flung himself into. Once Angel hung the phone up again, he couldn't resist taunting, "Seems to me that a bloke should be able to work the phones before he can be king of the mountain, yeah?" 

Angel scowled at him. "I have an attorney that won't take the elevator, along with a _very_ interesting security tape that explains why, a head of research that refuses to let his books out of his sight, and one particular pain in my ass that they both have in common." He folded his hands and leaned forward, glaring across his desk at Spike. "Wanna tell me what's going on, or should I just skip to the part where I pound it out of you?" 

Spike shrugged. "Not my problem if your staff's gone wonky." 

Angel growled, the low sound filling the office. "I can make it your problem if you want to keep pushing me about this." When Spike didn't answer, he shoved his chair back and stalked around the desk, yanking the younger man out of his chair. "What'd you do to them, Spike?" 

"Nothin' they didn't want," was the sultry purr in response. 

Blue eyes glittered and Angel growled, tightening his grip on Spike's coat. "Whatever you did, you're going to undo it, right. Now." 

Spike's gaze flicked down to the hands that held him. "Make me." 

That was it. He'd had enough of the little shit, always strutting around the office, thinking he was better than everone else just because he'd saved the world one measly little time. Angel tossed Spike across the office, then followed after him, slamming him against the wall before he could get away. "Now you listen to me, you ltitle jackass. I've had about enough of you, and I'm this close to staking your ungrateful ass as it is. You really wanna push me?" 

"Not gonna stake me an' you know it, ponce," Spike shot back, then gasped when Angel slammed him against the wall again. "Give it up, Angel. Might as well admit it, yeah?" 

Spike arched his hips forward and Angel froze when he felt the blond's unmistakable arousal press against his thigh. He knew Spike often got turned on during their arguments- hell, he did, too, but he'd chalked it up to leftover sexual frustration and let it go. Feeling the undeniable proof of Spike's desire like this, though... he was hard pressed to just let it go, and when Spike moaned softly and rubbed against him again, he asked, "What are you doing?" 

Blue eyes glittered as Spike pressed against the thigh that was already starting to slide more closely between his legs. "What does it look like?" 

"Looks like you're trying to seduce your way out of trouble," Angel grumbled, unable to resist moving closer until his thigh was wedged tightly between Spike's legs and his own erection nestled in the hollow of the blond's hip. 

Spike chuckled and slid a hand up Angel's chest to circle around his neck, pulling the dark head down to him. "Is it workin'?" he whispered. 

Angel kissed him, tongue slipping between open lips to tangle with Spike's as he pressed him back against the wall with his body. He nipped Spike's lip as he pulled back, a slow smile spreading across his lips at the sight of the usually brash vampire looking flustered. "Maybe," he teased. "Might need a little more convincing, though." 

"Give you all the convincin' you want, so long as I get off now," was the answer. Spike shifted restlessly against him and Angel pressed his leg up a little harder, offering more friction. 

He thrust slowly against Spike's hip, hands slipping down to cup the blond's ass and haul him closer still. "Wanna come, don't you?" he taunted softly. "You need it, I can tell you do. Tell me how you want it, Spike. Want it quick and dirty or all spun out so you can't see beyond the need to come?" 

Spike writhed in his sire's grasp, caught between the wall and the long press of Angel's thigh. The bet had faded into the back of his mind, leaving only the need to fuck and suck and come. "All of it," he gasped. "Want it all, just need-" 

"Yeah, I know." Angel kissed him again, harder as he started rocking against the blond's lean body. He could feel the need emanating from Spike like fire, the desire that he'd never been able to resist. Pulling Spike away from the wall, he staggered backwards until he sat down hard in his chair, yanking Spike down into his lap. "Ride my leg, baby boy. Show Daddy what you want." 

"Shit!" Spike moaned, hardening even further inside his jeans. The whole Daddy thing had always gotten him off harder than almost anything else, and Angel knew it. He wasn't playing fair, but there was nothing Spike could do about it, not when those dark eyes were trained on him, the heat in their depths making his head spin. He started rocking his hips, rubbing over Angel in a fast rhythm that made them both moan. "Fuck, Daddy, feels so good..." 

Angel squeezed Spike's ass, hands roving from the sweet curve to his hips, urging him on harder. "Yeah, that's it, baby. Can you feel how hard Daddy is for you?" 

"Yeah, so hard," Spike panted. He curved his hands around Angel's shoulders, holding on tightly to keep himself grounded. "Ohhhh, Daddy, that feels good." 

Angel ground up against him, grabbing his hips to move him, groaning at the increased pressure on his dick. "Such a sweet little boy. Daddy's gonna fuck you, baby, make you scream for me. You think you can handle Daddy's big dick, hmmm?" 

He shuddered. "Fuck, yeah. Wanna suck it, feel it drivin' in me..." The thought of Angel pinning him to the bed and whispering in his ear while he fucked him was enough to make his cock pulse and he moaned. "Gettin' close, Daddy." 

"Not yet, baby. Want Daddy to come with you, don't you?" God, this was hot. He couldn't help thinking about one of his friends walking in to see Spike rubbing up against him while he whimpered and begged for Daddy, and the dirtiness of that was almost enough to make him as desperate as Spike. "Ride Daddy, baby, make me come." 

Spike bit his lip, struggling for control as he obeyed, hips snapping back and forth in a hard rolling motion that slid his cock over Angel's. He could feel the expensive wool trousers growing damp as the material molded itself to Angel's prick. "So hard, Daddy... feels sooo good, wanna make you- ohhhh Daddy, I need... have to-" 

He was beautiful, flushed and panting with need, and Angel pulled him down hard, thrusting up against him. "That's it, boy. Gonna make Daddy come, aren't you?" Holding Spike still, Angel drove his cock against the denim-covered erection, growling as his balls tightened with the rush of impending orgasm. So close, they were both so close... A few more thrusts and he rasped, "Fuck, yeah, come for me, baby- now!" 

"DADDY!" Spike howled, hands digging into Angel's shoulders as his hips bucked uncontrollably, his cock swelling to almost painful rigidity before the first shot was ripped out of him. He shuddered and gasped, unable to do anything except cling to Angel and ride out the tidal force of a climax that would've brought him to his knees if he weren't already astride his sire's lap. 

Spike's hips snapped against his and Angel was lost. With Spike's wild cry still ringing in his ears, he came in a gushing flood of pleasure, soaking both his and Spike's pants within seconds. Time stretched out, twisted around him and only snapped back when he sagged bonelessly back into his chair with Spike slumped against his chest. 

Eventually, Spike raised his head to give Angel a satisfied smile. "Gotta say, mate, don't remember the Daddy bit bein' quite that hot before. Is it me, or are we gettin' better at that the older we get?" 

Angel chuckled. "No, it wasn't, and do you really care?" He pressed a light kiss against the blond's temples, then carefully shifted him. "We both need a shower, though." 

"Just wanna get me naked an' ravish me, you mean," Spike teased, raking his teeth over the base of Angel's throat, earning a low groan in the process. "Course, not sayin' I'm arguin' the point..." 

He slipped his hands down to squeeze Spike's ass again, then gave him a gentle push off his lap. Spike slipped off easily enough and Angel got to his feet, kissed him and took his hand. "Come on. I want to get out of these wet pants, and then we'll discuss what kind of punishment ruining my clothes earned you." 

Spike shot a backwards glance at Angel's desk, smirking at the darkened monitor, letting the tip of his tongue peek out before he replied, "Yes, Daddy." 

In his hotel room across town, Xander stared at the image of the two vampires leaving the room, still trying to figure out how it was he'd never thought to try this before. He'd known Spike was sex on legs, but that little scene with Angel was just too fucking hot for words, even if it did mean he'd lost the bet. Of course, this might turn out to be one forfeit he didn't mind paying. Closing his laptop, he stood up and shakily headed for the bathroom, wondering if maybe Spike could talk Angel into helping him make good on the bet.


	5. Chapter 5

Xander checked his watch for the twentieth time in under ten minutes, swearing under his breath when the hands on the dial remained largely unchanged. Seventeen minutes until sunset, which mean at least half an hour before Spike would show up to claim his winnings from the bet. They hadn't really discussed what he wanted, just set up the time for him to come get it. Xander knew what he was hoping for, of course, but in the end, it was up to Spike to decide.

Of course, paying off the bet or not, he knew he wanted the blond. He'd spent the last two days in a constant state of fevered need, the desire that had been building over the last few years stoked to an almost unbearable pitch with every picture, word and video clip that fed it. Over and over again he'd looked into Lindsey's dazed eyes, heard again Wesley's gasps and imagined being the one standing in the office as Angel and Spike acted out a scene that was hotter than anything porn had ever imagined. And every time, like clockwork, he found himself hard and aching, with only his own hand to offer relief. He'd jerked off more over the last 48 hours than he had since he'd been a horny 16-year-old, although this time there was at least the hope that there might be some help for him in the future.

“Mr Harris? Sir?” A voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and Xander looked up at the waiter that was standing by his table. “There's a phone call for you.”

Phone call? But only one person knew he was- Doing his best to ignore the white heat that shot through his body, Xander took the handset that was held out to him and raised it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Ready to pay that bet off, pet?” a low voice purred.

Just the sound of those smoky tones was enough to make him hard, and he shifted on his chair. “Yeah.”

Spike chuckled softly. “Too bad. Gonna have to wait for later. Got somethin' for you to do now, though. You gonna be a good boy for me?”

Fuck, how did he do that? Xander swallowed and croaked, “If you want.”

“Go into the gent's, last stall on the left.” After giving him the strange instructions, Spike hung up, leaving Xander holding the phone.

He stared at it for a second, then handed it to the waiter and got up from the table. A raised eyebrow from the server suddenly made him aware of the erection that was tenting his pants obscenely in front. Heat flushed into his cheeks, but he tried to ignore it. “Um, which way is the-”

“Just past the bar.” It had to be obvious why he was asking, but the waiter didn't give any sign, just asked, “Shall I ask the kitchen to hold your order, sir?”

“Thanks, that'd be great.” Xander gave him a sheepish smile and headed towards the bathroom, attempting to discreetly adjust himself when he turned to the side to allow a chatting couple to slip past him. It couldn't have been a walk of more than a few hundred feet, but he felt like he'd gone miles by the time he pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom.

A quick look around showed nobody there but himself, and he briefly contemplated locking the door and jerking off before Spike did whatever he had planned, but with his luck, every single guy in the restaurant would decide they had to go the second he got his dick in his hand. With a sigh, Xander resigned himself to suffering until he could get back to the hotel room.

He walked over to the row of sinks and turned one of the faucets on, washing his hands automatically before bending to splash some of the cool water on his face. Reaching blindly for a towel, he heard the soft swish of the door opening and grinned, unable to help giving himself a mental pat on the back for being able to predict his usual streak of bad luck before it ran him over. That didn't happen too often, so he liked to savor it when it did. But any real savoring flew right out the window when an arm slid around his waist and a pair of dry, cool lips pressed against his neck just beneath his ear. “Didn't have to wash up just for me, pet.”

Xander had tensed up at the first touch, but when he smelled tobacco and leather, he let himself relax back against the hard body behind him. A shiver slid up his spine at the husky words and he opened his eyes, staring at the blank mirror as he reached back to lay one hand against the sharp plane of a chiseled cheek. “Spike,” he murmured softly, sliding his fingers into the stiff strands of the vampire's hair.

A soft chuckle vibrated against his neck. “In the flesh, mate.” Xander tried to turn around, but the arm against his waist tightened, holding him fast. “Easy, pet. Just wanna hold you for a second, feel you like this, right?”

“But I-”

“Shhh. Gimme a minute. Moment you turn around it's all over, you know that.” Teeth raked lightly over his skin, and Spike laughed as he shuddered.

The low, familiar sound was like a knife in the chest, and Xander let out a half-laugh, half-sob. “Christ, Spike, please! Need to see you, need to-” He had the sudden sinking feeling that none of this was real, that it was all some sort of fevered dream, like a thousand others that had haunted his nights ever since he left Sunnydale.

His desperation must've been apparent, because Spike swung him around and grabbed him in a hard hug. Hands clutched at leather-clad shoulders and Xander's breath hitched as the combination of scents hit him- leather, whiskey, tobacco, earth, and something else that was purely Spike. “Sorry, pet,” the vampire whispered. “Keep forgettin' about-”

“You died,” he choked out, forcing the words out past the lump in his throat. He knew he was probably making a fool of himself, but when Spike's arms tightened around him and one hand slid up to cradle his head, he decided he didn't care.

Spike held him close, let him ride out the worst of it until his shuddering gasps evened out. “Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to get you all upset. But hey-” Blue eyes met his as the vampire pulled back and put a hand on his cheek. “I'm here now, not goin' anyplace, yeah?”

Xander nodded, still half-expecting to wake up and find out that this was all a dream, that Spike was dust at the bottom of a crater and he was still firmly in the closet. But as the seconds ticked by, and the only sound that filled the bathroom was his own harsh gasping, he slowly began to let himself believe. There was only one thing missing... “Spike?”

“Yeah, pet?”

“Could you- I mean-” Xander licked his lips, suddenly feeling like he was all of fifteen again. How did he go about asking someone like Spike, who practically invented sex, for what he wanted?

Luckily it seemed like mindreading was included in Spike's special powers, because he stepped close again and pulled Xander down to him, tilting his head so their lips met, brushing lightly against each other at first before Spike's tongue swept over Xander's lips, coaxing and begging to be let in. Xander opened for him with a soft sigh, his attention too focused on the way Spike's tongue wrapped around his own to notice Spike's hands settling on his chest and pushing, walking him backwards. It wasn't until his back hit the tile wall that he realized he'd just been steered into the handicapped stall.

“Spike, what-”

Two fingers over his mouth cut him off. “Shhh, luv.” Spike grinned at him, his eyes alight with a heat that made Xander's knees go weak. “Just struck me there's one more person I needed to prove that claim to, yeah?”

Oh, God. He reached for the vampire, but his fingers closed on empty air as Spike slipped through his grasp like water, sliding down to the floor with a boneless grace. Xander leaned his head back against the wall, gasping for air as fingers curled around his erection, squeezing and then stroking him, making his cock harden even further.

“So hard for me,” Spike murmured softly, rocking his palm lightly against him. “Look down, pet. Want you to see this.”

Forcing himself to keep his eyes open, he looked down just in time to see Spike flash him a wicked grin. The bright head bent over his crotch, and one hand cupped his balls an instant before something pressed against his shaft. He moaned, the sound inordinately loud in the quiet bathroom, and Spike rubbed his cheek against him again, nuzzling him like some giant cat before he turned and opened his mouth. Teeth raked across denim, the sharp edges skating over the thick cloth with a pressure that stopped just short of pain. Xander slid one hand into Spike's hair, holding him tight againt his dick, the kinkiness of the whole situation just about ready to make him rocket through the roof. He was sick, he knew that, getting off on the power trip that had Spike practically gnawing through his jeans to get to his cock, but when Spike moaned softly, the vibrations sending shivers of pure pleasure up his spine, he decided there were lots of kinks that were a helluva lot worse than his.

“Shit, Spike,” he ground out, hips thrusting up against the blond's mouth, “Gonna make me- ahhhh, fuck!”

Spike nuzzled him again, smiling to himself, before he began to work his way up along the hard length, mouthing him gently. Xander gasped as his dick jerked, pushing against the barrier that imprisoned it, precome creating a sticky, dark circle at the tip. One finger rose to rub at the spot, spreading it as Spike worked him over, moving up and down with small hungry noises that made the burning knot in his gut draw tight.

Xander bit his lips, trying to hang on as long as he could, but the sight of Spike on his knees for him, the feel of Spike's mouth and fingers on him at last, even if it was through his jeans, was too much. “Gonna come,” he panted, hips bucking up in a helpless thrust. “Ohhhh God, Spike, gonna- ungh!” White-hot pleasure ignited, rolling over him in waves of fire that had him clawing at the tile wall behind him as he shot over and over again, the sheer dirtiness of coming in his jeans making his climax more powerful than anything he'd felt in a long time. Through it all, he was dimly aware of Spike fastening his mouth over the tip of his twitching dick, suckling at the drenched patch of denim as though it held the best thing he'd ever tasted.

When he could see straight again, he hauled the blond to his feet for a kiss, groaning at the faint taste of his own come that Spike had suckled from his jeans. Yanking the vampire's jeans open, Xander shoved his hand down into them, wrapping his fingers around the hard shaft that slid easily into his palm. He knew he should slow down, pull Spike's cock out and jerk him off right, but he couldn't seem to stop. Spike was moaning and thrusting into his hand, tongue tangling with his, as eager for more as Xander.

Xander tightened his grip on Spike's dick, jerking him with short, quick movements that made the blond mewl in a way that went straight to his own rehardening cock. “Just so we're clear, you are gonna fuck me after you come, right?” he whispered.

“Fuck, yeah,” Spike panted. “Take you up to your room, strip you down an' lay you out.” He groaned, hands grabbing on to Xander's shoulders, holding him tightly as his climax drew close. “Gonna make you scream, pet. Ohhhhh, Christ, like that!”

Xander glanced down briefly, licking his lips at the sight of his hand moving inside Spike's jeans. He'd never realized how fucking sexy clothes could be, but now... “Come for me, Spike,” he urged. “I wanna feel you come in my hand.”

Spike gasped, then grunted, “Ohhhh fuck!” And just like that, he was coming, silky spurts that cascaded over Xander's fingers, drenching his hand and the denim around it in the most erotic display Xander had ever seen. There was something incredibly hot about watching Spike lose it at his command, and it was only hotter knowing that he'd gotten him this way, made him so hard and hungry that he couldn't wait to get up to the room.

After he'd milked the last drops out of the vampire, Xander carefully eased his come-covered hand free and raised it to look at the thick liquid that clung to his skin. Bringing it to his lips, he sniffed curiously, then slid his tongue out, tentatively lapping at one of the droplets, only faintly hearing Spike's low groan when he caught sight of his action. The taste burst on his tongue, heavy and musky and bitter and _Spike_, and he found himself wanting more, but before he could lick anymore off, Spike was jerking his hand down and swiping a wad of toilet paper over it. “You tryin' to get yourself fucked right here?” he demanded.

“Maybe.” Xander gave him a slightly loopy grin. “Or maybe I'm just trying to see how much it would take to drive you crazy.” He was playing with fire now, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, not when Spike ducked his head and shot him an oddly shy look before reaching out to yank him down for a lingering kiss.

When at last he pulled away to breathe, Spike smirked at him and stepped back. “So... gonna show me up to your room, then? Don't exactly fancy bendin' you over in here- least not for the first time. Wanna hear you scream while I fuck you.” He smiled a slow, predatory grin, one hand running down Xander's chest to linger along his belt. “An' I _really_ wanna fuck you, pet. Now.”

Fuck him. Spike was going to fuck him. Strip him naked and spread him out on the bed and slide inside him and- Heat flashed through him, and Xander bit back a moan. He gave Spike a hard kiss, then grabbed his jacket, yanking it on and praying it was long enough to cover the enormous wet spot over his crotch. And if it wasn't... well, he'd just have to worry about that later. Much later, because right now he had far more important things to think about.


End file.
